


"I have a bad feeling about this"

by nightrunnings



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Community: norsekink, Crack, Skyrim AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrunnings/pseuds/nightrunnings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyrim AU. Mini crack!fill for the prompt: "A story wherein Thor is the dragonborn." (a.k.a. The Thorvahkiin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I have a bad feeling about this"

Thor had lost track of the days ages ago. Loki kept a diary, dutifully scratching down records of their deeds in a ruined book they'd found in a cave just south of Winterhold. According to the diary, it was Morndas. Since his fate had been revealed to him, he'd started giving in to the occasional bout of pensiveness. It was Loki who had suggested that they blow off the current Plans, namely those that involved being ordered around by the Blades.   
  
"They can afford to wait," said Loki. "I doubt they'll get anywhere without us anyway."  
  
"Agreed, Brother." Thor smiled. His life, his choices. With his heart feeling considerably less heavy, he retrieved his last bottle of Honningbrew mead from somewhere about his person and downed it in one enormous swig. Thirst quenched, he flung the empty bottle against the ground where it smashed against the cobblestone path.   
  
He was about to consume a leg of goat, two tomatoes, the five sweetrolls he'd been saving, a horker loaf, and some grilled leeks, when he heard a familiar roar coming from the east.   
  
" _Dragon_ ," Loki murmured.   
  
Thor wolfed down the food before looking up, already reaching for his ebony warhammer. "Blood dragon."  
  
The creature circled them, screaming ice as it swooped low and finally landed with a deafening thump. Thor sidestepped its lunge, aiming a heavy blow at the dragon's head. To his left, Loki stood his ground, taking careful aim with his staff of firebolts. Angered but nowhere close to defeat, the dragon took flight again, stirring up centuries of dust with its wings. The pair moved as one; Loki relentlessly shooting balls of fire with the staff, Thor clobbering the massive dragon when it was within attacking range, slowly but steadily reducing its will to live with each merciless, well-timed swing.   
  
"Almost!" Thor shouted, the thrill of battle coursing through his blood. In unison, the two adventurers dashed towards the weakening dragon with hands outstretched, lighting and fire spells intertwining to strike the last breath from the creature's prone form. With a last roar and a bizarre twisting of the neck, the dragon collapsed, never to move again.  
  
Loki took three steps back from Thor.  
  
"Do you always have to do that?" Thor asked, somewhat indignantly. There was no need for Loki to reply. The dragon's soul fled its body and rushed  _into_  Thor, causing him to stagger, shudder as he absorbed it. Loki moved to his brother's side again, supporting him while the latter recovered his breath.   
  
"Are you  _sure_  you're the Dragonborn, Thor?" Loki teased, patting dust from his robes with the hand that wasn't braced against Thor's back.   
  
"That I am, brother. Do you see anyone else taking dragons' souls?"   
  
"No need to sulk. There is no one else in this world who would suit the role more than you. But sometimes I wonder if you're ready."  
  
Thor said nothing, trudging over to the carcass of the dragon, the plates of his heavy armor clanking as he walked. Loki followed with silent steps.  
  
The dragon yielded a small pouch of coins and a banded iron shield. Thor pocketed the coins, but frowned at the shield. "Huh, I've got one of those already. At least dragons always come with scales and bones." After a moment: "Loki, _help_. I can't take these back to Whiterun on my own."  
  
Loki sighed, loading up his own pack with the loot. "I am sworn to carry your burdens."


End file.
